The Infusion Of The Fourth Wall
by Altor's Reality
Summary: A invasion from video games and YouTube characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I wanted to do a YouTube fan fiction, it is not sexual BTW.**

[JackSepticEye's House]

"That does it for for this episode of Happy Wheels, thank you all for watching this time, if you liked it, punch the like button in the face LIKE A BOSS. High fives all 'round *makes high five noises*, but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes in the next video" said JackSepticEye as he turned the camera off.

"Hey dude, you want to hang out at my new house next door?" asked Sean (JackSepticEye) after calling Markiplier on Skype.

"Sure man, still got Mortal Combat?" asked Markiplier.

"Yeah man, and I mastered Sub-Zero, try and beat him" said Sean.

[One Hour Later]

"YES, FINALLY I WON AGAINST YOU" shouted Markiplier gladly.

"Hey dude, let's pl- what the hell?" asked Sean as his computer started glowing, then his phone rang.

"Hello hello? Oh hello, by the way, you and your friend might want to run Sean" said the voice on the phone who sounded like phone guy from FNAF, "I am saying that the animatronics and other characters from games are coming to real life, and are going to either kill you, or befriend you, watch out for Billy. Oh and by the way, I am phone guy, and you and all of your friends will get their second mode."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Sean.

"I will meet you at Mark's house, and by the way, the animatronics will learn you are a human if you tell them in time, like Mike did, he is dead now. And I am in a purple Freddy Fazbear" said Phone Guy.

"Oh god, really?" asked Mark, "I always wanted to be friends with Freddy and co."

"Oh and Fuckboy will come out too" said Phone Guy before he hung up.

"Well I guess we gotta go to your h-" said Sean as he was interrupted.

"We heard the call Jack" said Freddy Fazbear from right beside Sean.

"My name is really Sean" said Sean.

"Got it" said Chica, "by the way, Fuckboy, devour my hot bird ass."

"Fuck no" said Fuckboy.

"This is confusing, hold on" said Mark as he put on a fake pink mustache, "hello I'm Wilford Warfstache and wel- AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Stop it Mark, I need to stay focused" said Sean.

"I'm Wilford Warfstache, what are you talking ab-" said Mark.

"Oh my god, who the fuck are you?" asked Wilford Warfstache.

"Holy shit" said Mark as he put down the fake mustache.

"What just happened?" asked Segway Steve as he popped out of the screen with his segway.

"Why is everyone here?" asked everyone from FNAF as they looked at Mark and everyone else.

"EVERYONE OUT" said Sean as he pointed to a door.

"Okay" said Freddy as everyone walked out, including the Youtubers.

"What are we going to d- MY HOUSE" said Sean as a Colossus came out of the screen, destroying his house instantly.

"Oh god, I am sorry" said the Colossus.

"When house destroyed, Segway Steve shows up" said Sean.

"What does that even mean?" asked Segway Steve.

"Don't ask about it, it is a t- OH GOD NO" said Sean as Evie crawled out of the screen.

"EVERYONE RUN" said a mysterious figure from behind Sean, who was floating slightly.

"Who are you?" asked Sean.

"No one you should know exists" said the mysterious figure, he was wearing a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. He then blasted Evie with a red energy that came out of the palm of his hand, blasting Evie away.

"Ow" said Evie like, well, like Evie would usually speak.

"YES" said the mysterious figure gleefully.

"Who are you?" asked Sean again.

"I am Michael, the _used to be_ emperor in a town on Bossatron, I made sure you survived because we infused you with extra boss-ness when you were born as your Bossatronian version, making you be able to do the same thing I just did" said the mysterious figure, "you were planned out to be king of Bossatron, and rule the galaxy. But another race called the, never mind, you know the rest of the story."

"So you are another Bossatronian?" asked Sean.

"Yes, but I was the only one who survived, your parents died in the destruction of Bossatron, I know because I tried to help them, but they were vaporized right in front of my eyes. They were great people."

"You are an alien?" asked Freddy.

"Yes" responded Sean, "but you still can't stuff me."

"Hey watch where you are flying" said the Colossus as an airplane hit him.

"COLOSSUS" shouted Sean angrily.

"A few people survived" said the Colossus as he pointed to parachuting people.

[Vanoss Gaming]

"Hey everyone, you guys okay?" asked Vanoss.

"Yeah" said Wildcat.

"Yup" said Lui.

"Holy shit that was scary, what was that thing?" asked Catroonz and H20Delirious.

"I don't know" said Terroriser and Mini Lad.

"That was scary as fuck" said Moo Snuckel and Nogla.

"Let's go see what the hell did that" said H20Delirious and Vanoss as they walked toward the colossus and the rest over there, everyone else followed.

"Is that Segway Steve?" asked H20Delirious when they got near.

[Sean]

"Okay everyone, let's just think this out" said Sean.

"Guys?" asked H20Delirious as he walked towards the others.

"Let me do this, here H20, Lui and Wildcat, I got your masks" said Michael as he walked towards them carrying masks from GTA V.

"What the fuck?" asked Vanoss.

"Hey H20, how have you been?" asked Sean.

"Hey guys, I think something is going on here, since the FNAF crew is here" said Vanoss.

"Yeah well..." said Sean.

"Everything is crawling out of Sean's, Jack, computer and we need as much help to solve this, let's go to my house" said Markiplier.

"This is weird" said Vanoss as they walked to Mark's house. The omegladon then came out of Sean's screen, destroying the rest of his house.

"Holy fucking shit" said Mark and Jack.

"Oh my gosh" said Wilford Warfstache.

"Just keep going" said Vanoss, "keep 'er goin', keep 'er goin'."

"Hello th- why are there so many people?" asked Phone Guy when they got to Mark's house, "I did not know they were from video games."

"We are not" said Vanoss and his 'gang' I guess you could call it.

"Ow" said Pewdiepie as he fell out of Mark's screen.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Fuckboy.

"Phone Guy" said Phone Guy.

"I thought I killed you" said Golden Freddy.

"What the fuck?" asked Mike Schmitt as he plopped out of the screen onto Pewdiepie.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Chell as she came out of the screen too, with her portal gun. Then the co-op bots came out from portal 2.

"OKAY NOW WHAT THE **FUCK** IS GOING ON?" asked Sean.

"Uhhh, what in the name of hell is Chell doing here?" asked Vanoss.

"Is everyone alright?" asked four people who ran in to see what was happening.

"Yeah, by the way, who are you?" asked Wilford Warfstache.

"I am Jordan Frye" said one of them, "on YouTube I a known as Venturian Tale."

"I am Isaac Frye" said another, "I am known as Homeless Goomba."

"I am Sierra Frye" said another one, "I am known as Immortal Kiodai."

"And I am Bethany Frye" said the last one, "known as Bethany Frye."

"NOW what is going on?" said Sean.

"Well, we were checking in on you since we saw a plane crash, a colossus, and a bunch other crazy stuff, and you walking away from a demolished house with the animatronics from Five Night's At Freddy's." said Venturian.

"Well thanks" said Vanoss.

"What the hell is that noise?" asked Pewdiepie.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S THE TARDIS" said Venturian gleefully.

*TARDIS sounds*

"What is that?" asked H20.

"Hello?" asked Cywren as she opened the TARDIS door.

"Cywren?" asked Venturian.

"Who are you?" asked Cywren, "you sound familiar."

"You know the voice in your head?" said Venturian, "That's me."

"Oh" said Cywren as Quasar, Timebomb, Copper and Poet walked out of the TARDIS.

"Who is this?" asked Poet.

"Voice inside head" said Venturian.

"Okay" said Poet.

"I have always wanted to pet Quasar" said Venturian as he started petting Quasar, "and meet all of you in person."

"Okay, let's plan this o- who is that?" asked Immortal as Billy came out of Mark's screen.

**That was the fist chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Rise

**Hey guys, I am going to be uploading The Fall Of An Ally in a few days, sorry but I have been busy with school and stuff, but I just want you guys to know that if you are reading this, thank you for taking time out of your life to read a new hobby of mine. Thank you :)**

**The only rights to the story I have are Michael and Forgot, not faggot, forgot.**

[Markiplier's house]

"What is going on?" asked Cywren Castor.

"Video games are breaking through the fourth wall and hell is on earth" said Vanoss.

"What the hell is that?" asked Markiplier as he pointed to several large mechs in glowing blue orbs.

"Are those?" asked Wildcat as he walked to one of them, "they are, VANOSS THEY ARE TITANS!"

"Holy shit" said Vanoss and Lui Calibre as they walked to the Titans from TitanFall.

"Let's do this bitches" said Moo Snuckel as he got in a Titan and turned it on.

"What the hell" said a few soldiers behind them.

"Oh dear my" said Venturian.

*Warp noises*

"T-Toast?" asked a familiar voice, "Toast where are you?"

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Immortal Kiodai as she looked at... Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost.

"What the bloody hell?" asked another familiar voice, the sniper from Team Fortress 2.

"KILL THE TR- what the?" asked a voice just like Venturian's voice. He was Venturian's minecraft character.

"Stab stab s- what the-" said Jimmy Casket while holding a knife in the air, slowly lowering it.

"Oh no" said Bethany as she noticed Billy in the background while holding a knife and staring in shock at what was happening.

"Oh shit, this is a weird secret area" said H20Delirious' Battle Block Theater character came out of the screen after Pewdiepie and the others got up.

"Billy, you cock-sucking son of a bitch..." said Michael as he made a strange creature appear behind him, looking like a giant glowing blue German Shepherd dog, then bit into Billy's face.

"AHHHHH" said Michael as Billy stuck a large piece of metal into his stomach.

"MICHAEL!" screamed Foxy sadly.

"Die foolish mortal" said Billy as he disappeared.

"Cywren, or whatever your name is, we need you to do something for us." said Freddy.

"I need to make the business real, so then that they have a home" said Mr. Fazbear

"Got it, I can bring you all there, but no one touch anything!" said Cywren.

"I can get you guys some money" said Mark.

[1986: Freddy Fazbear's Family Resteraunt]

"Guys, someone is forcing us out, you guys will still live, but because of the kids, you are being replaced." said Mr. Fazbear

[1992: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza] 

"Do you like the idea Greg," asked Mr. Fazbear, "I know the kids will enjoy him back."

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN 'THE FALL OF AN ALLY'_**

**There you go guys. I'm done for now...**


	3. Chapter 3, a new-old friend

** I AM BRINGING IT BACK! Give me any ideas you have except for MLP, no MLP, sorry. I am not a brony and I don't intend to act as one**. **So if you have ideas for characters from games, let me know. If I don't know the game I can always look it up! Anyways, hope you enjoy this random shit, enjoy the story...**

[The T.A.R.D.I.S.]

"So where are we going now?" asked Toast as Cywren and Venturian messed around with the T.A.R.D.I.S. controls.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Cywren.

"LET'S GO TO TITANFALL BITCHES!" said Vanoss.

"Okay, I just have one question actually, HOW THE HELL DID WE FIT THE TITANS AND A FUCKING COLOSSUS INTO THE GODDAMN T.A.R.D.I.S.!?" asked Jack as he pointed into the other room.

"Shrink ray." said Venturian.

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Jack.

"Okay, let's see, I think we're here." said Cywren as the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrived.

"Oh hell yeah." said Vanoss.

"Hey Vanoss." said Wildcat as he got in his titan.

"Yeah?" asked Vanoss as the rest of them got in their titans.

"Cmon." said Wildcat as he got out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. in his titan.

"Oh hell yeah, this is going to be awesome!" said Cartoonz as they all got out of the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Hey Vanoss. This, is, TITANFALL!" shouted Wildcat as he spartan kicked another titan.

"This, is TITANFALL!" shouted Vanoss as he spartan kicked a titan too.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Cywren.

"No fuckin clue." said Jack.

"Where's the shrink ray?" asked Venturian.

"On the console." said Cywren.

"Ah, here it is." said Venturian as he shot the colossus with it, making him the size of a normal person.

"You know, I thought I'd never be the height of a colossus, but here we are." said Jack as the colossus walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Aaaand, now." said Venturian as he put the colossus back to normal size, which was twice the size of a titan.

"Ataaack!" shouted someone familiar... very familiar.

"Wait, is that?" asked Jack.

"Chaaarrggee!" shouted the voice again.

"Michael?" asked Jack.

"Hey, wait, I think it is." said Mark.

"Wait, he isn't, slowing, down... RUN!" shouted Jack as Michael charged for them all with an army behind him.

"WAIT! Is that a- hold on" said Michael as he walked over to them wearing a trench coat and holding a golden gun.

"Hey, wait, he's stopped, I don't think we need to run." said Jack.

"Hey, wait, turn around." said Michael as Jack turned around.

"Why do you n-" said Jack as he was interrupted.

"Wait, that's the royal crest. Sorry sir." said Michael as he kneeled down to Jack.

"What the hell?" asked Jack as the army kneeled down.

"I'm confused." said Mark.

"I agree with you." said Jack, "Michael, what are you d- wait, are they wearing Bossatronian armor?"

"The finest we have, sir." said Michael.

"Stop calling me sir, and, wait, something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I know something's wrong, you've never acted like this."

"Actually, you know, you have the crest of the prince, but the prince is still a child, so who are you?" asked Michael as he got up and aimed his gun at Jack.

"Woah! Michael, put the gun down!" said Jack.

"Explain!" said Michael.

"I think we went to far back in time, Cywren!"

"Yeah, we went back to when Bossatron wasn't destroyed." said Cywren.

"Okay, well, we're from the future, that phone booth is a time machine, and sometime in the future, you save my life, Bossatron get's destroyed, and you live to protect others while we are two of the only Bossatronians left alive." said Jack, "eventually you find me, the last Billy tries to kill us, he stabs you, and then you vanish into thin air."

"Oh, okay then." said Michael as he put his gun in the holster.

"Wow... this is amazing." said Jack as suddenly an officer (who looks like captain rex from star wars, but without the extra piece on his helmet and his shoulder pads) hovers in and examines Jack before flying away quickly.

"Who was that?" asked Mark.

"That was Examination, Elimination, Targeting, Soldier, we call him E.E.T.S." said Michael, "he came and made sure you really were the prince."

"Uhh, okay." said Jack.

"Anyways, I need to go get some tests done, they almost have it cracked." said Michael.

"What cracked?" asked Jack.

"I thought I would have told you by now, they are running tests on me to give me powers, like summoning, teleportation, extended lifetime, and others." said Michael.

"So that's how you have the powers..." said Jack.

"So it worked?" asked Michael as someone fell out of a screen in the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Really? Someone else?" asked Jack.

"Ugh, my head, what the hell?" asked Sky (yep, sky, with budder and squids and shit, that sky).

"Who the hell is it now?" asked Vanoss.

"Wait, why the hell- what the hell is happening?" asked Sky as he got up, in a realistic version of his minecraft skin.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Jack as another few people fell out of the .D.I.S. screens, but they weren't youtubers, they were characters from Red Vs Blue (look it up, it's awesome), it was Tucker, Sarge, Church, Doc and Grif.

"Where the fuck are we now?" asked Grif.

"Why do we always end up in shitty places like this?" asked Tucker.

"HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE A BODY?" asked Church, "HOW AM I EVEN STILL HERE?"

"Quit your whining, blue." said Sarge.

"What? Why am I here? I was supposed to be collecting bounty." said Doc, "actually it feels kinda cozy. Oh, shut up you."

"Okay, what is going on?" asked Sky.

"*sigh* Okay, I'm Jack, and you all are?" asked Jack.

"HOW DO I HAVE A BODY?" asked Church.

"He's Church, I'm Grif, that's Sarge." said Grif.

"Oh, wait, I still have my gun! Hell yeah!" said Sarge as he grabbed his big ass gun.

"And I'm O'Malley." said Doc, "and I'm doc, nice to meet you."

"And he has alternate personalities, okay then." said Jack.

"Nope, two different people in the same body." said Grif.

** Okay, that'll wrap up this part, I'm going to get into Michael's backstory in detail another time, I'm running out of ideas. Bye**


End file.
